


It's The End, Baby That's What Decadence is For

by AlexC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Descriptive Smut, F/F, F/M, Gen, Love, Multi, Orgy, PWP, Romance, Smut, Yuri, castiel - Freeform, shared perception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End-verse Cas can be really fun.<br/>Warning: PWP; smut; yuri</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The End, Baby That's What Decadence is For

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me when Tumblr was preparing for the End. I just didn’t actually write the scene till the end of Aug. But when I did, it kind of just… flowed. I hope you guys like it.

I always sit across from him. Never too close, but never really far away.

I can always see his face this way. The expressions he has; the slight smile; the dazed look.

I know this really isn't real. That what he does, isn't real... But I don't care. It may not be true love, but it's a type of love, and that's enough for me.

Really, how can one expect true love in this time?

With the croatoan virus, and the world as bad as it is, romance is an ideal that can only be found in books.

We're in a dog-eat-dog world, and only the people who look out for themselves will survive this war.

That's how I managed to get this far. My family was infected, and it was either 'die by their hands' or 'become one of them.'

It was a horrible experience, and in all reality, I did become one of them. I killed, and killed, and killed. Until I finally found refuge here. Until I found safety within these walls, and within the arms of my savior, my angel.

I know I'll never be his 'one,' but hey, at least I can be part of his orgy.

"Shared perception—it's… surprisingly physical."

He looks around the group, then points to my left toward Miranda. She slowly starts crawling toward him, and arches her back seductively when she gets to his lap.

Next goes Bella to his sides; then the twins; and then there's just me, watching from my spot.

It's sickening, the way these girls throw themselves at him. But then again, I'm no better. How many times have I embarrassed myself in front of him? How many times have I lowered my standards of self-respect, just to have the chance to be with him.

Women had interested me before, but I never thought the day that I fucked a women, just to please a man, would come. Yet time after time, I've done that. I had mercilessly eaten countless women out; had pumped my fingers into their pussies better than many cocks; had scissored thoroughly, and groped them senselessly.

At times, I did it because he asked. Other times, it was because of the frustration, because of the **need** to touch him, to kiss him, to feel pleasure was too strong.

I don't know why I'm thinking so much about this now. It's already been months since I had come to terms with this being my life now. But I can't help wondering as I watch the girls lick and kiss him uncontrollably. As I watch the way his face changes.

His face, contorted in pleasure as it is, is a beautiful sight. It marks him in a distinctly human way.

"Luna, won't you join us?" he asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I feel a small smile begin on my face, and I nod, getting up as I do so.

I take few short deliberate steps, and gently push Miranda off his lap.

It's clear that irritates her, but I don't care. I'm on cloud nine over the fact that he called me, specifically by name, over. No one can get me off of my high right now.

I get down on my knees, and he leans forward, pulling me in for a kiss.

The others are getting restless, and start pulling him away while others begin digging their nails into my legs and arms.

I pull away slowly, heading down with gentle, suckling kisses.

Finally I get to my destination. He's propped up on his elbows, and has given them free reign over his body again, yet I can feel his eyes on me.

I've never felt so fired up before, and it excites me so terribly much.

I place butterfly kisses on his thighs, eliciting some wonderful shivers from him.

He's already hard thanks to the others' actions, but it gratifies me that it's _my mouth_ that has brought him to the point of precum.

He always tastes so good, so I lick it off gently, savoring the unique flavor that is his. I start at the tip and slowly head to the base, then go back up, and do it all over again.

"Mm!" he groans as even more sweet nectar seeps out.

"Stop teasing him, Luna!" a voice to my left growls.

I turn to her, licking my lips, and answer "'k" right before fully engulfing his cock with my mouth.

"Ahh!" he moans loudly.

The others slowly stop their actions, and soon I can feel all eyes on us.

Cas breaths heavily; he's close to cuming, I can tell. Soon, his hands are on my head, bobbing it faster, harder.

It gets hard to breathe, but this feels so so good.

Say what you will about receiving pleasure being better, but for me, being able to bring my partner this close to the edge, this far past self control. That power, **that's** what gets me off most.

I can hear whimpers and moans around me. It's the rest of the group, rubbing themselves and against each other furiously. Yet, they were all trying to stay quiet.

"Don't... Ugh, don't, stop," Cas pleads in between pants as I look around at the naughty vixens.

I look back at him to see his flushed face, and instinct takes over.

I pull him forward with one hand while I start jacking him off with other.

He pulls me closer too by my ass and then uses his hand to rub my pussy from behind, and uses the other to pull my head back.

The control I'd had over myself soon crumbles at his tongue's ministrations on my neck and his skillful fingers between my legs. As I begin to moan, the others' moans get louder, and soon we're all breathing heavily, panting at the same pace.

We are all close to the edge. Some are just about to go over while others are trying to pull themselves back so they can last longer.

Still, once Cas releases his seed, we all orgasm simultaneously with him.

Our sighs and screams of pleasure fill the air; not a one of us able to keep going.

"Wow... Shared perception rules," one girl mumbles as she lazily laps on another's drenched pussy.

"Mmhm," I agree as Cas and I sloppily kiss.

Maybe this kind of love isn't true love, but it's definitely way better–and more fun—than fairy tale love.


End file.
